I'll Never Leave
by RedHann
Summary: Bella has a nightmare while Edward goes hunting for the first time after they get back from Italy. He comes home and comforts her and soothes her fears. E/B romantic cute fluff. ONE-SHOT Post New Moon.


**Hey, I hope you like this story. I know it's been overdone, but I love fluff. I just had to write it. Enjoy!**

It was a normal night in Forks, Washington. Which basically means that it was rainy and cold. It didn't help that I was snuggled up to a freezing rock hard body, but I wouldn't give up cuddling with Edward for the world. I was cold, but felt warm just by being so close to the love of my life.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper will be waiting for me. I told them I would meet them at eleven and It's already ten forty-five. Why don't you get some rest, love?" Edward said concern lacing his tone. He is always so concerned for my health. "Honey, why won't you at least try to sleep?"

I could never bring myself to tell him why I'm putting off going to sleep. Edward and I got back from Italy a week ago and Edward has been putting off hunting until tonight. I wanted to make sure that I could spend as much time with him as possible before he had to go meet his brothers. I simply couldn't waste a single minute by sleeping. He decided to go hunt tonight so I don't have to miss him during the day. Little does he know that I can never sleep without him by my side—at least not peacefully. His eyes are a deep charcoal black. I miss his honey colored eyes; I haven't seen his eyes that color since before he… left. My mind knows that he needs to hunt but my heart wishes that he could stay by my side for forever.

I just looked at him and forced a smile on my face. "It's nothing. Just go. Before Em and Jazz come to drag you out." I tried my best to reassure him that I was fine but I could see he didn't buy it. Not for a second.

"Love, please tell me what's bothering you." Edward pleaded. If I told him he would never leave.

I pressed a soft kiss to his cold lips. "Nothing is wrong. Just hurry back to me." I whispered when I pulled away.

"I'll be here when you wake. You won't have time to miss me." Edward flashed me his gorgeous crooked smile and kissed my forehead. He climbed out from underneath the covers and tucked the heavy quilt around me before slipping out the window.

_He's going to come back to me. _I tried to make myself believe it, but I knew it was a lost attempt. _He'll be back. He said he would be. _

I tried to get some amount of sleep—No matter how restless it may be. The last thing my mind registered before I slipped into unconsciousness was the tears rolling down my cheeks like the rain streaming down my window.

* * *

I awoke several time during the night and each time I would cry myself to exhaustion and fall back into a fitful slumber. _He'll be back. He's coming back to me. _I kept repeating this in my head, willing it to be true.

"_You won't have time to miss me._" Like that could ring true. I started missing him the very second he was out of my sight.

Sleep, once again, invaded me and I closed my eyes.

_I was standing in the wood's by Charlie's house. Not too far in, I could see the house from where I stood. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu came over me. I turned to see someone standing next to me. That someone was Edward. No. No, no. Please don't let this be what I think it is. _

"_We're leaving Bella." His icy gaze bore into my eyes. I shook my head to clear it. I was trying to understand what was happening. Before I could thing of a reply he continued. "It will be as if I never existed." _

_My heart broke all over again. "No. Edward, Wait!" I tried to get his attention but he was already turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I tried to follow him but it was as if my feet were stuck to the ground. "Don't leave! Please, I'll be better! I'll do anything just don't leave me. Please, not again." My voice started getting quiet at the end. Once his retreating figure was out of sight I started panicking. "No, no. Edward please come back. Please!"_

"No!" I bolted strait up in bed. I refused to open my eyes. _No, he's gone again. He's gone. He's gone. _The words repeated in my head over and over. Suddenly I felt a cold muscular arm wrap around my waist. My eyes shot open and I was met with a pair of warm topaz eyes filled with concern and alarm.

Edward. _My_ Edward. He was here. He came back.

Using his free hand, Edward wiped away the tears I hadn't realized had fallen. I tried to say something, anything, but the words got caught in my throat and ended up coming out in a strangled sob.

"Shh," Edward put is hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head to his shoulder. "Everything's okay, my love. It was only a bad dream." He whispered words of comfort as he held me, letting me ruin his shirt with my salty tears. After my sobs subsided he pulled back just far enough so he could see into my eyes. His face was torn. He looked so sad and apprehensive. "If you talk about your dream it may help. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I thought you left again." That was all I needed to say. He pulled me to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Oh, honey… Sweetheart, that will never happen. I will never leave you again." His voice was filled with anguish. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. But, you have to believe that I will never leave you again. Not ever. I love you." Edward spoke in a soft, comforting tone.

"As I love you." I replied just as softly.

Edward gave me a heartbreakingly beautiful crooked smile and softly touched his cold hard lips to mine.

He laid down on the bed and pulled me down next to him. He pulled the covers up around us and pulled me into his strong arms for a loving embrace. "Now get some sleep, my love. It's three in the morning, you must be exhausted." I didn't even notice my fatigue until he mentioned it.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I had to make sure one last time before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Of course, love." He kissed my forehead and then my lips once more.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you. Forever and always."

**I Hope You Liked It!**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
